The Truth
by Leavian
Summary: Sebuah sekuel dari 'Diam' :D "Apa kau tau Luka, orang yang kusukai sejak awal itu kau dan bukan Miku!" Disclamer tentu saja Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton dan kawan-kawannya.. Silahkan dibaca :D


**Ini cuma sequel yang mungkin agak pendek. Sekuel dari ff "Diam"**

**Oh ya, ff ini Leavi persembahkan buat ****Bandana Merah**** yang minta dibuat sekuelnya.. hehe**

**Gomen kalau jelek :D**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu, semenjak Kaito menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miku. Sebulan juga Luka telah berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan sukanya kepada Kaito. Dan sebulan juga Luka tidak mengetahui perasaan yang pernah menghampiri Kaito.

Mungkin jika kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, Luka tidak mengetahui perasaan Kaito sesungguhnya.

**Luka POV**

"Hei, Kaito. Kau harus membaca buku ini. Isinya itu tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda tapi dia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya." Ucapku tanpa tau apa yang baru saja aku katakan ini adalah awal dari kesalahpahaman ku.

"Aku tidak tertarik Luka. Oh ya, aku masih penasaran tentang siapa orang yang kau suka."

Oh tidak, lagi-lagi dia menyaiku hal seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bertanya tentang siapa yang kusukai dan tanpa sadar juga hatiku terus menjawab _'kau bodoh.'_

Perasaan ragu sering sekali muncul dipikiranku. Aku ingin mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaan ku, tapi setiap ingin mengatakannya apakah nanti aku akan membuat masalah. Ingat Luka, Kaito sudah mempunyai Miku.

"Ka? Luka? Kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan Kaito sukses menyadarkanku dari imajinasi yang muncul. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali tau tentang siapa yang kusuka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Soalnya kau kan temanku."

'_Apa cuma karna itu.' _Batin ku.

"Masih seperti biasa. Aku akan menjawab ra-ha-sia." Aku tertawa melihat wajah Kaito yang berubah masam. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dan selalu juga jawaban yang sama pula.

Setiap kali Kaito membicarakan ini. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ku. Oh ya, sebelum Kaito mengatakan perasaannya pada Miku, dia sering sekali bilang kepadaku '_Aku suka Luka.'_ dan apakah dia tidak tau hal itu membuatku senang yang pada akhirnya aku selalu bilang kepadanya _'kau berbohong. Aku tau itu.'_ Dan selalu Kaito jawab dengan _'ya, aku berbohong.'_

Sampai pada hari itu terjadi, aku bermain Truth or Dare dengannya dan hanya berdua. Entah saat itu aku bodoh atau apa aku memilih Truth yang otomatis Kaito langsung tanyakan_

"Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Aku terdiam, dalam hati aku merasa bingung banget. Kau sangat bodoh Luka, pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang membuka rahasiamu.

"Bisa ganti pertanyaan itu?" tanyaku

"Tidak!" dan Kaito menjawabnya dengan sangat cepat

Aku langsung berfikir keras. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku memberitaunya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Baiklah, nih baca. Kalau kau jeli kau pasti tau siapa orang yang aku suka." Akupun memberikan buku yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cerita yang kisah cintanya hampir mirip denganku.

Aku menunggu Kaito untuk membacanya, sembari menunggu aku mendengarkan lagu dan berkelana dengan imajinasiku.

"Luka?"

Oh dia sudah selesai. Aku melepaskan headsetku lalu menatapnya "Bagaimana? Kau tau? Pasti tidak kan..hahaha" ucapku sembari mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Kaito

"Aku tau." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Tunggu? Kenapa dia tersenyum dengan sedih seperti itu kepada ku?

"Eh? benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Pikiran ku mulai kacau. Apa Kaito bisa dengan mudah menebaknya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Luka?"

_Chekmate!_

Aku terdiam, mulutku terbuka, bola mataku membulat. _'Aku ketawan?'_

"Eh, a..aku…"

"Jangan bohong Luka, aku tau."

Kenapa wajah Kaito menjadi sedih seperti itu? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

"Baiklah, aku menyukaimu Kaito. Maaf, aku tau saat ini kau sudah bersama Miku. Jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok..hahaha"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau itu gadis yang bodoh Luka."

Apa? Kenapa sekarang dia malah mengataiku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kaito?

"Aku menyukaimu, Luka."

**DEG**

Apa? Kenapa Kaito mengucapkan kata yang aneh seperti itu? Jangan bercanda kau kaito, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kau berbohong Kaito."

Dia menatapku dengan sendu "Apa kau tau Luka, orang yang kusukai sejak awal itu kau dan bukan Miku! Tapi, aku merasa perasaan ku ini hanya perasaan ku saja dan aku berfikir kau menyukai mantanmu Gakupo itu. Dan setelah aku mengetahui Miku menyukaiku, aku mulai mencoba untuk menyukainya juga, Luka."

Penjelasan Kaito tadi membuatku sesak nafas. Dia menyukai ku? Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Ah ini sangat merepotkan aku sudah tidak mau membahas masalah ini.

"Dan apa kau tau? Setiap kali aku bilang aku menyukaimu itu, aku tidak sedang becanda dengan mu, Luka, Aku serius."

Cukup!

"Dan setelah aku menyadari kau mendukung Miku untuk bersamaku, aku berfikir mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku."

Cukup Kaito!

"Karena itu, aku tidak menyesal bersama Miku."

Dan pernyataannya yang terakhir, sukses membuat hati ku sakit. Sebenarnya apa mau mu Kaito? Kenapa kau mengungkapkan hal yang membuat ku bingung dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal yang membuat ku sakit.

"Oh kau jadi menyukaiku juga.. haha kita lucu ya."

Dan kaliamat itulah yang dapat aku lontarkan. Pikiranku melayang saat pertama kali aku becanda dengan Kaito dan dia selalu menggoda ku dan selalu berkata _'aku menyukaimu.'_

Apa ini? kenapa kenyataannya malah membuat ku merasa sakit.

"Iya, kita sama-sama tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya." Jawabnya pelan

Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesak seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Kau kan sudah sama Miku sekarang jadi anggaplah kalau yang tadi terjadi itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan." Ucapku datar

"Tidak bisa."

Kaito menatap ku dengan serius. "Kenapa juga aku harus melupakan orang yang telah menyukaiku seperti mu, Luka?"

"Pokoknya, tidak usah kau ingat lagi. Inikan masa lalu."

Iya, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengingatnya Kaito.

"Apakah Miku tau?" tanyanya

"Dia tidak tau dan jangan coba-coba kau memberitahunya." Jawabku cepat sembari memberikan penakanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin."

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Aku dan Kaito sepertinya larut kedalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Andai saja, aku dan Kaito mengungapkan perasaan masing-masing, apa aku bisa bersamanya? Andai saja aku tidak bermain ToD pasti hal ini tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya perasaan ini sudah tersampaikan. Dan hal ini entah kenapa sangat merepotkan. Jadi aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya.

Baiklah, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kaito."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya Luka, Aku memikirkan perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa Miku menyukai ku. Dan aku memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mu saat aku bercerita tentang rasa sukaku pada Miku." Jawabnya. Ada nada kecewa dan sedih dari ucapannya. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

Raut wajah Kaito yang biasanya terlihat selalu ceria, kini berubah menjadi sendu. Sepertinya pengakuan ku tadi membuatnya banyak berfikir.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menyukai Miku."

Perkataan Kaito yang tiba-tiba membuatku tertawa. Entah tertawa karna kecewa, sedih atau entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

"Iya, aku tau Kaito..hahaha Karna itu, kau baik-baiklah dengan Miku ya."

Sepertinya, aku sudah benar-benar ditolak. Sedih? Ya, walaupun menurutku itu wajar. Aku akan lebih sedih dan marah jika tiba-tiba Kaito malah memutuskan Miku dan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Setidaknya sekarang aku tau bahwa Kaito orang yang pas buat Miku.

Setidaknya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku.

Cerita dikehidupanku pasti akan dimulai kembali.

**FIN**

**Yaattaa~ selesai juga.. huft**

**Ini dia sekuelnya, gimana apa itu masih ngegantung juga..**

**Jika ada typo maklum ya, soalnya ngebut buatnya.. hehe**

**-Leavi-**

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
